


【小罗梅】我喜欢的样子你都有

by zhenhongzhenhong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenhongzhenhong/pseuds/zhenhongzhenhong





	【小罗梅】我喜欢的样子你都有

今年的夏天似乎特别热，起码在罗尼的记忆里，巴塞罗那的太阳从未如此热情。白天火辣辣的阳光炙烤着整座城市，恨不得将海岸线都蒸发掉。只有到了太阳落山之后，才能勉强喘口气。这样的温度一天训练下来，每个人都像从水里捞出来般大汗淋漓，罗尼不得不花了比平时更多的时间洗澡。说实话他不喜欢夏天，即使夏天有世界杯和欧冠，他也不喜欢。  
就好比现在，这样闷热的天气让他格外烦躁，尤其是某个爱吃糖的小矮子又没有按时过来洗澡。

【看见里奥了没。】  
当他拦住第四个进入浴室的人时，哈维看了他一眼，面无表情地回答【他还在球场。】

真是不让人省心的小孩子。  
罗尼胡乱的擦了几下头发，像个鸡妈妈一样穿好衣服去丢失的小鸡仔。

有时候罗尼会想，他为什么要那么紧张呢，好像一会儿见不到里奥都不行——要知道他们俩都是大男人，虽然里奥只能算小男孩。但是在外面的人看来，他们实在太粘糊了。这样亲密无间的关系，连媒体都揶揄他是罗尼爸爸——罗尼一点不喜欢这个称呼，里奥倒是很满意，皮起来的时候还捏着嗓子叫他papi。  
罗尼很郁闷，他这么年轻有为的英俊青年，怎么就莫名其妙的变成了老父呢？

他找到里奥时，里奥正四仰八叉的躺在球框边。训练结束后，洒水器弄得整个草坪湿漉漉的。里奥躺在朦朦胧胧的水雾之中，微微泛黄的夕阳笼罩下来，看的罗尼有些恍惚。他走过去时，才发现小孩睡着了，嘴里还叼着根棒棒糖。罗尼十分无语，不知道该说这家伙是贪吃还是贪睡。里奥的小脸红扑扑的，长长的睫毛随着呼吸轻颤。他的脸上凝着晶莹的水珠，不知是汗还是水雾，整个人看起来水嫩嫩的白里透红。罗尼一瞬间就想到了糯米团子，还是草莓馅的。  
他伸出手将里奥嘴里的棒棒糖拿出来，小孩忽然睁开了眼。罗尼吓了一跳，意识到这家伙根本就没睡。他们对视了几秒，里奥撑起身子吻住了他的嘴巴。

那是他们之间第一次接吻。  
虽然之后他们吻过无数次，但是让罗尼记忆深刻的还是现在——里奥的嘴唇软软的，眼睛亮亮的，鼻尖挂着的水珠落在他脸上，像是落入河水中的雨滴，荡起一片涟漪。

甜甜的……罗尼傻乎乎的想。  
里奥很快就退了回去，笑嘻嘻地问他是什么味道。  
罗尼愣了半晌才反应过来，对上小孩笑意盈盈的眼睛，心一瞬间跳的飞快，他掩饰着把糖果塞回里奥手里，让他赶紧起来。小家伙不乐意，凑过来说【罗尼猜不出的话，再吻一次好啦。】

他说着作势就要搂过来，罗尼吓得往后退了几步，伸手推开了他。  
【再胡闹我就要揍你了！】罗尼佯装黑脸说。

里奥的笑脸瞬间垮了下来，重新把糖果塞回嘴巴里抱怨【罗尼太无趣了，开玩笑都不行。】

开玩笑？这家伙管这种事叫开玩笑？！  
罗尼这下有点生气了，但又不好立刻发作。里奥拍着身上的草屑去洗澡，他坐在外面的椅子上等人。直到小家伙把自己弄干净出来之后，他还是没忍住，拉住里奥的胳膊问【你还和别人开过这种玩笑？】

【什么？】里奥正擦着头发，水珠顺着蜷曲的发丝滴滴答答的往下掉。  
【就刚刚……】罗尼咬着牙，吞吞吐吐地说【你在球场做的事……】

他后面的话没有说出来，里奥愣了一会儿笑嘻嘻的回答【你是第一个呀。】  
这个答案让罗尼松了口气，阿根廷小孩接着凑了上来在他耳边小声说【也可以做最后一个。】

罗尼明白过来这是告白时，里奥正眨着眼睛一副期待的样子等着他回复。他的眼里干净清澈，单纯美好的让人不忍心拒绝。有那么一瞬间，罗尼几乎要冲动了。然后他看到那群西班牙人走过来，再一次推开里奥说【快去换衣服，等下我送你回家。】  
里奥看起来很受伤，站在那里看了他好久，但碍于周围都是队友，最终没有说什么就离开了。那天罗尼也没有送到人，他等了好久也没见里奥出来，给他打电话时，小孩说今天爸爸来接他了。  
罗尼知道，他这是生气了。

从那之后，他们的关系变得十分微妙起来。罗尼想装作无事继续和里奥做兄弟，但是小家伙明显不愿意，总是有意无意的躲着他。更可气的是他和西班牙人走的越来越近，罗尼不止一次看到哈维挨着里奥，两人坐在一起说悄悄话。  
以前那个位置明明是他的。

罗尼觉得自己要被逼疯了，他不能再任由里奥这么无视自己，决定要和小孩当面说清楚。  
那天他们刚结束了一场比赛，非常漂亮的比分，大获全胜。更衣室里大家热情高涨，欢呼声几乎要把屋顶掀翻了。罗尼作为功臣被队员们挨个庆祝，他好不容易从一群男人中脱身，才发现里奥不在。

【看见里奥了没。】  
他又一次拦住了哈维，对方朝他翻了个白眼，语气十分冷漠【他在淋浴间。】  
这个白眼让罗尼一头雾水，虽然巴西帮和西班牙帮的关系不没好到如胶似漆，但起码也相敬如宾。哈维刚刚那个眼神，好像他做了什么对不起他的事。  
喜怒无常的西班牙人！

罗尼去淋浴间找人时，小家伙正被一群人围在中间。一屋子三四个年轻人，个个都比里奥又高又壮，阿根廷小孩在中间像个小鸡仔一样瑟瑟发抖。他看到罗尼进来时，瞬间露出求救的眼神。  
罗尼赶紧走上去，将人不着痕迹的拉到了身边。这几个年轻人都是替补，裹着浴巾刚洗完澡的样子。他们看到罗尼时，脸上的表情顿时收敛了不少，其中一个小年轻还对里奥打手势说【开个玩笑而已啦。】

开玩笑？  
罗尼顿时警觉，黑这脸问【开什么玩笑？】  
几个小伙子被他的气势吓到了，支支吾吾的解释只是无伤大雅的小事而已，就全都落荒而逃了。淋浴间里只剩下他和里奥，罗尼的脸色十分难看，盯着小孩追问【到底怎么回事，他们说玩笑，该不会是……】

他第一时间想到的，自然是那天里奥在球场上吻他的那个所谓玩笑。  
里奥的脸红了透顶，小声说不是。他洗完澡出来时刚好碰见这几个人，他们就拦着他不让走，非要比大小。

【什么大小？】  
里奥语塞，瞪着罗尼说不出话来，罗尼也同样瞪着他，一副打破沙锅问到底的模样。里奥扶额，忍不住翻了个白眼回答【都是男人，你说比什么大小。】

罗尼这才明白过来那些家伙说的开玩笑是指这个。他松了口气，看到里奥一副气呼呼的样子。罗尼想想他们这几天糟糕的关系，便开起了玩笑缓和气氛【嗯，就你的个头而言，确实不小。】

里奥反应过来时，立刻捂住裹在腰上的浴巾。他看起来更生气了，推开罗尼就要往外走。巴西人急了，立刻扯住他，一本正经地说【我们得谈谈。】

【谈什么？】里奥没好气地问  
罗尼一时之间不知如何开口，他要和里奥谈什么呢，让他不要再耍脾气了？可那天推开他的明明是自己。巴西人想了想，觉得自己一点立场也没有。于是他决定委婉些问【晚上等一起回家？】  
  
【你要说的就是这个？】里奥说，语气里的怒火快要压不住了。  
罗尼点点头，阿根廷小孩气的身子都在发抖，好半天才憋出一句【我不要和混蛋一起回家！】  
  
里奥说完这句话就后悔了，他的巴西大哥哥看起来有些不高兴，什么也没说就走了。他一个人孤零零的坐在更衣室里，越想越觉得委屈。早知如此他就该听哈维的话，想清楚再冲动。这下倒好，连兄弟都没得做了。  
  
【你一个人坐在这里做什么？】哈维的声音从门口传来，他拎着背包走过来坐在里奥身边打趣【马上就要关门了，不会打算今晚在更衣室过夜吧。】  
  
里奥看着他，心里的委屈达到了顶点。他吸了吸鼻子，可怜巴巴地眨着眼睛说【哈维，怎么办啊，我被拒绝了。】  
哈维的表情动了动问【你都跟他说什么了？】  
里奥把那天发生的事说了出来。哈维听完后，拍着他的肩膀叹了口气说【你这样是没用的，对于这种不解风情的家伙你需要打直球。】  
  
【直球？】  
哈维点点头，做了一个射门的动作【一击必中。】  


罗尼确实为那句话生气了一阵子，大概半个小时之后他就消气了。小孩子被拒绝难免会耍脾气，罗尼认为自己身为大哥哥应该大度些。于是他又回去找里奥，准备送他回家。结果就看到里奥和哈维一前一后的从更衣室里走出来，小孩就穿了一件短袖，刚出门就打了个喷嚏。哈维赶紧从包里掏出一件外套披在他身上。  
罗尼快要气疯了，甚至想冲去把两人拉开。幸好他还有些理智，目送着里奥坐上了西班牙人的车。  
那一瞬间，罗尼有种痛心疾首的感觉，他捧在掌心里的宝贝就这么被人抢走了。  
  
巴西人为此意志消沉了很久，教练组为此还找他做了心理辅导。  
【你恋爱了吗？】里杰卡尔德开门见山地问。  
罗尼摸了摸脸，不可思议地问【有那么明显么……】  
  
里杰卡尔德翻了个白眼，靠在沙发上说【都多大的人了，这种事还有得着教？喜欢就去追，爱就在一起，很麻烦吗？】  
说的倒简单……  
罗尼撇嘴，觉得他现在要是把里奥的名字说出来，弗兰克会直接把他扔出诺坎普。  
  
【给你三天时间，搞定她。】  
里杰卡尔德下了最后通牒，而后又笑嘻嘻的打趣【如果可以，带来给我见见也行。】  
  
可是你每天都能看到他啊。  
罗尼无力的想，觉得这事儿已经关乎到他的足球生涯了。  
  
几天之后，他和德科几个好友在夜店消遣。几个衣着暴露的女人凑过来要和他们跳舞，罗尼心里装着事，就坐在沙发上喝酒。他到现在还没想好要怎么搞定里奥，因为就连他自己都说不清，对里奥到底是什么感情。  
一个女人挨着他靠了过来，她坐下时胸部差点怼到罗尼脸上。罗尼不着痕迹的往旁边退了几步，那个女人就扭着水蛇腰凑上来，前面的两颗肉球几乎要从衣服里蹦出来了。如果是往常，罗尼大概会很有兴致和她喝几杯。但是现在，他一点不想也没心思搞这些事。身边的女人见他没有动作，就越发主动，伸着手臂作势就要楼上来，罗尼还没来得及推开她。里奥就忽然出现在他面前，罗尼眨着眼睛，以为自己喝多了酒眼花了。  
  
【送我回家。】里奥面无表情的说，手里还攥着一瓶可乐。  
因为太震惊了，罗尼一时没有反应过来。倒是身边的女人咯咯地笑着问【这是哪里的小孩，不乖乖在家睡觉，跑到这种地方来喝可乐。】  
罗尼这才注意到，小家伙穿的十分花里胡哨，头上还抹了发胶，因为没打理好，几根毛突兀的支棱在脑袋上。即便他拼命装成成熟的样子，看起来还是个孩子模样，一双圆溜溜的大眼睛忽闪忽闪着，眨眨都能掉出水来。  
  
里奥看了女人一眼，又对巴西人重复道【送我回家。】  
他说这话时，语气委屈又苦涩。罗尼打了个激灵，赶紧推开了身上的女人。女人被推倒一边十分生气，对着他俩破口大骂【要看孩子就回家，来这里玩过家家吗！】  
  
罗尼没有理她，拉着小孩就出了夜店。里奥被塞进了副驾驶，罗尼也跟着坐了进来。车里有些暗，巴西人旋开顶灯，才看清小家伙整个人都缩进车座里，一副委屈巴巴的样子。  
  
罗尼看他这样心疼的不得了，放柔声音问【谁带你来这里的。】  
里奥动了动，闷身闷气地回答【报纸上全是你的新闻，要找这里很难么。】  
  
【……】  
这话塞的巴西人好长时间没说话，他知道自己最近风评堪忧。但是里奥就这样自己跑来了他还挺生气的，只是原本打算训斥的话，对上小家伙委屈的表情一点也说不出来，罗尼只好揉着他的脑袋转移话题【你这样穿看起来还挺帅。】

里奥回头看他，眨着眼睛问【真的？】  
他这幅小动物般机警的表情让罗尼忍俊不禁，便打趣道【就是还是个孩子模样。】

阿根廷小孩又恢复了面无表情，看了他半天没有说话，罗尼以为自己哪里又说错了，里奥却突然叹了口气开口【我知道，你喜欢那种女人，这样……】他说着，在胸前比划了一下女人的胸部。罗尼翻了个白眼刚想开口解释。里奥就垂头丧气地截断了他的话【对不起 我没长成你喜欢的样子。】

罗尼顿时慌了，拉住小孩的手慌张地说【你在说什么乱七八糟的话，我什么时候喜欢……那样的了。】  
【哦……】  
【还有，什么叫没长成你喜欢的样子，你的小脑袋里一天天都在想什么！】  
【……】

小家伙依旧一副没精打采的样子，罗尼急着想解释清楚，就看到里奥突然从座位上直起身子，脸色十分凝重，似乎在做什么重要的决定【哈维说要打直球……】他说着，伸手扯住巴西人的衣领，将人拉到自己面前，一副视死如归的模样开口【罗纳尔迪尼奥先生，我想和你做爱！】

罗尼听完，吓得差点没从驾驶座上滑下去。  
这句话几乎要花光里奥这辈子所有的勇气和自尊了，他说完后，抓着那人衣领的手都在颤抖。巴西人的反应像是受到了极大的惊吓，里奥看他的表情就知道自己彻底没戏了。  
他放开罗尼坐回位子上，强忍着心中的苦涩和不甘开口【送我回家吧。】

车子缓缓地开出了停车场，里奥坐在那里望着窗外飞快后退的城市，意外的平静。里奥觉得他大概是太过悲伤了，连最基本的喜怒哀乐都做不出来。他果然是个只会踢球的傻瓜，哈维说直球就会一击必中，可他能把球踢进球门，却永远进不了他爱的那个人心里。

里奥叹了口气，想着今晚过后他要这么面对罗尼。  
车子忽然停了下来，里奥才发现他们不知何时来到了沙滩，外面是黑漆漆的一望无际的海岸线。他转头看向巴西人刚想开口，罗尼扯过他的手腕，吻住了他的嘴巴。  
手掌心里的小孩瞪大了眼睛，连呼吸都停掉了。

在他们吻上的那一刻，罗尼瞬间就释怀了。事实就像弗兰克说的那样：喜欢就去追，爱就在一起。  
只有胆小鬼才会把爱情变成麻烦。

这是他们之间的第二个吻。  
罗尼放开人时，小孩气喘吁吁的跌回座位，眼里蒙上了一层水光。他眨着眼睛，还是觉得不可思议【我以为……以为你……】

【以为我不要你了？】  
里奥红着脸点头，罗尼笑了，揉着他的耳坠说【人上了年纪总需要一点时间适应。】

【罗尼一点也不老！】小家伙鼓起腮帮说。他们互相对视了一会儿，里奥舔着湿漉漉的嘴唇，眼波流转【所以，我们等下要做什么？】  
【做爱。】罗尼说着，再次吻住了他的嘴巴。

罗尼经历过很多性爱，年少气盛时也做过更疯狂的事。但他从未像现在这样，他和里奥挤在后排的座位上，阿根廷小孩被他压在身下，黑亮的眼睛在月光下熠熠生光。罗尼看着，一时之间不知如何下手。大概是身下人的眼睛太干净了，好像那些事会折辱了他。里奥躺了半天也没见他动作，瞪着眼前气呼呼地问【你后悔了？】  
罗尼笑着摇头，俯身吻住了他的嘴巴，在吻与吻之间喘着粗气回答【不，我在想用什么姿势。】

小孩的脸红了透顶捂着眼睛说【罗尼太坏了。】  
巴西人用牙齿叼起他的手指，含在嘴里用虎牙轻轻摩挲着，酥麻的电流顺着指尖流向四肢百骸，里奥的身子都跟着抖了起来。他无意识地用小腿蹭着身上的腰，发出难耐的呻吟。

【罗尼，罗尼……】里奥喃喃地唤着他的名字，烟波逐渐朦胧起来。罗尼褪去他下体的衣裤，才发现里奥腿间的小兄弟已经蓄势待发了，他伸手坏心眼的在上面弹了弹。里奥尖叫着，身子都软了。  
里奥的身体带着少年的青涩，却不单薄。尤其是他的双腿，流畅的线条顺着肌肉的脉络一路下来，脚踝白皙精致，刚刚好握在手里。罗尼低头在他的左脚上印了一连串吻痕，里奥难耐的扭着身子向后躲，支支吾吾地说脏。

【你怎么连自己都嫌弃。】巴西人笑眯眯地问，里奥喘着粗气说不出话来。罗尼刮着他的鼻尖道【你在我这里，永远是最干净的。】  
因为里奥是第一次，罗尼花了不少时间扩张。到最后小家伙受不住了，尖叫着先射了一回。他大概憋了很久，精液又浓又多，全都射在了罗尼身上，里奥捂着脸，羞愧的差点哭出来。罗尼拿纸巾草草的擦了几下，把人抱在怀里哄道【你要是现在就哭了，等会儿怎么办？】

里奥从指缝间看他，现在才明白。一时冲动说出去的话，是要付出代价的。  
身上的巴西人一边脱衣服一边问【谁教你这么说的？】

【说什么？】  
【罗纳尔迪尼奥先生，我要和你做爱。谁教你的？】

从罗尼口中听到这句话，里奥才知道有多羞耻，他别过脑袋不肯回答。罗尼就抓着他的大腿环在自己腰上，整个人都嵌进了他的双腿间。这个姿势让里奥的臀部稍稍抬起，腰陷在柔软的座椅里，让他十分没有安全感。  
【不用说我也知道是谁。】罗尼说着，扶着下体在里奥被充分扩张的后穴上蹭来蹭去。  
里奥被蹭的心痒难耐，无意识的扭着屁股迎合他的动作，穴口的嫩肉快速收缩着，像张小嘴般吮吸着巴西人硕大的龟头。罗尼气喘吁吁，掐着挺翘的臀肉继续说【打直球是吧，正好，我也喜欢射门。】他说完，下体突然用力，阴茎毫无征兆的捅进了里奥的身体里。小家伙尖叫着，疼的眼泪都落了下来。

【啊啊啊啊！！！疼，罗尼……好疼……】里奥哆哆嗦嗦地说，嘴唇都在打颤。巴西人也意识到自己太鲁莽了，俯下身子细细的吻着他，从脸到脖颈，再到胸膛。里奥的T恤被卷了起来，露出两粉嫩的乳粒，罗尼用唾液将两粒小东西濡湿，看着他们在空气里颤颤巍巍的抖动。他把头埋在里奥的胸前，用牙齿和舌头反复挑逗着他的乳头，直到感觉小孩的身子不再抖得那么厉害。后穴也逐渐变软了，肠肉蠕动着自动分泌了一些粘液，变得又湿又热。

【嗯，罗尼……好难过，动、动一动……】里奥还在哭，也不知是因为疼还是爽。  
巴西人伸手揩掉他腮边的泪珠，挑着他的下巴问【罗尼是谁？】

里奥看着他，水汽充盈的眼睛里充满委屈，他抓住巴西人的手掌，努力让自己说出完整的话【罗尼是我爱的人。】  
这样直白的坦诚让巴西人愣住了，他看到里奥低下头，在他的掌心里印了一个潮湿的吻。  
他的眼睛被泪水洗过之后更清澈了，看过来时满满的都是爱和依恋。罗尼想他大概透支了下辈子的运气，才换来这样真挚纯洁的爱。那些堆积在胸口就要无处宣泄的爱和欲望无法用语言来表达，罗尼抬起他的双腿下体开始抽送起来，并狠狠地吻住了他嘴巴。所有的尖叫全被堵在两人的唇边，里奥呜咽着搂紧了身上人的肩背。

疼……实在太疼了，身体好像被钝器反复劈开般的疼。  
但是爽，是真的爽。从后穴慢慢累积起来的快感，密密麻麻的顺着尾椎骨一路冲上了大脑。尤其是罗尼的阴茎捅到他身体里的那一点时，里奥尖叫着腹部的肌肉都跟着痉挛了，罗尼差点没按住他。巴西人知道那里是他最要命的地方，就越发惩罚般的往那里撞，里奥被欲望逼到浪尖，他的阴茎没坚持几下就再次硬了起来。

这大概是他这辈子经历过最矛盾又刺激的事了，里奥迷迷糊糊地想，做爱怎么可以既痛苦又爽快呢。他被按在椅座上，身子随着巴西人的抽送抖动着，后穴因为长时间的操干有些麻木了。原本的疼痛逐渐被快感替代，他的后穴已经学会主动收缩，每次罗尼的阴茎抽离时，穴肉就不知羞耻的努力挽留着他，迫不及待的将他再次吞进去。

【啊……啊啊！！罗尼，那里……那里要……】里奥不知道自己在说些什么，出口的句子去被撞成了支离破碎的词语。来势汹汹的快感几乎让他承受不住，腹部肌肉因为长时间的紧绷，变得酸软无力，酥麻和酸胀全堆在下体，里奥觉得自己好像又要高潮了。巴西人也发现了他身体的变化，里奥的后穴咬的越来越紧，恨不得将他的阴茎吃进肚子里。他看到里奥的下体，正随着自己的动作一抖一抖的，往外冒着精水，于是便伸手堵住了顶端的发泄口。

里奥倒吸了一口凉气，难耐的扭着腰，声音都变了调【不，不行……放手，罗尼……放手，】  
巴西人没有理会他的要求，将人搂进怀里，下体越发快速的抽送起来。里奥实在受不住，伸手想掰开他堵在下体上的手臂，罗尼又朝那块敏感点顶着几下。小孩的身子顿时瘫软在怀里，手指无意识的勾着他的手臂，连抬起来的力气都没有了。  
【papi，求你……】里奥啜泣着，可怜巴巴地哀求【真的受不了了……】  
此时这个称呼简直听得巴西人血脉喷张，几乎受不住精关要射了。里奥还真是懂得如何撩他，罗尼气喘吁吁按着里奥的腰低声说【你乖乖的，我们一起。】

里奥意识昏沉，还未来得及思考他的话，身体便又被拖进了欲望之中。欲望被吊在高潮的边缘无法释放，此时的快感更像是一种折磨。里奥记着巴西人的话，努力把腿分开，好让他更方便进入。他的后穴已经被彻底操开成了一个圆洞，罗尼的阴茎上还挂着从身体里分泌出的肠液，因为长时间的操干，变成了乳白色的浆液。

有那么一瞬间，里奥觉得自己可能要被操死在车里了。  
罗尼的气息也不稳起来，也快要到达高潮了。他掐住里奥的下巴让他看着自己低吼【好宝贝，吻我，我就让你射出来。】  
里奥睁着迷蒙的眼睛，顺从地捧着他的脸就吻了上去。罗尼一口咬住了他的嘴唇，放开了钳住下体的手。里奥瞪大了双眼，呜咽着射了出来。罗尼跟着加快了抽插的速度，在快要释放时将阴茎抽了出来，射在了里奥身上。  
释放过后的里奥整个人都软了下来，罗尼把人放开时，他直接瘫倒在后座上，身子差点歪下去。巴西人眼疾手快，赶紧又把他捞进怀里。他们换了个姿势，罗尼抱着小孩，两人面对面坐着，里奥趴在他怀里，平复着高潮后的喘息。

很长时间狭小的车厢里只有两人的喘息声，男性的荷尔蒙在空气里翻动，撩的里奥昏沉沉的。罗尼吻着他的身体，忽然开口道【其实我不喜欢那种女人。】他说着，也学里奥做了个胸部的姿势。小孩的眼里还沾着水汽，迷迷糊糊的看着他。罗尼忍不住又吻了几口，幸福地说【你知道吗，我喜欢的样子你都有。】


End file.
